


I Really Loved Him

by xJadedGurlx



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary Margaret comforts Belle after the events of "Heroes and Villains."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Really Loved Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valeriejackson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valeriejackson/gifts).



> Takes place immediately following "Heroes and Villains" with spoilers for that episode. Written for round 2 challenge 16 'stuff my stocking' (for valerie_jackson) at lands-of-magic on LJ.

Belle was curled up on the sofa in the pawn shop office, sobbing. She’d been there all afternoon, ever since she’d forced Rumpelstiltskin to cross the town line, unable to face the prospect of going home to an empty house.

The bell to the pawn shop’s door let out a soft ring as the door opened. It was only then that Belle realized she’d forgotten to lock it behind her.

“Belle” called Mary Margaret’s voice softly from the other side of the office door. “Are you in there?” Belle ignored her, hoping she would go away. But the knob to the door turned and in a moment Mary Margaret stood in the doorway.

“Oh, Belle” said Mary Margaret, taking in the sight of her friend: Belle’s face was red and blotchy and her eyes were swollen from crying.

“He lied to me. How could I not see it?” choked out Belle between sobs.

Mary Margaret kneeled in front of the other woman and lifted Belle’s chin so that she could look her in the eye. “Hey. He lied to _everyone_.”

“Yeah, but the rest of you knew not to trust him” said Belle. “I feel like such an idiot.”

“You are not an idiot for wanting to see the best in everyone” said Mary Margaret. “Stop blaming yourself. He’s the idiot.”

Belle laughed, despite herself, and then said “But I really loved him, you know.”

“I know you did” said Mary Margaret, wrapping her arms around Belle.


End file.
